


Liver Juice

by Cymbidia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Asshole Spanking, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Crying, Electrocution, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Party, Happy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Riding Crops, Safeword Use, Spanking, Stun Batons, Verbal Humiliation, that is Steve uses a safe word but not when he's being raped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Cymbidia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how Steve and Bucky's old safeword saved Steve from Hydra, but not before they wrecked his asshole, beat it closed, then wrecked it again. Now complete with sappy epilogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liver Juice

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the following prompt: "Because this dumpster could always use more asshole whipping. Steve falls into Hydra's clutches and is gang-raped until he's so loose and full of come that he can't keep it from dripping out his ass. They decide to tighten him up again by hurting him--slapping him right on his gaping hole, moving on to whipping or caning when that doesn't work, shocking him with the tip of a stun baton just barely inside him to make the muscles seize up. By the time they're through with him, he's too clenched and raw and swollen to take a finger, let alone a dick... so of course they force themselves right back inside and fuck him until he's screaming. Bonus: they make Bucky go last."  
> This fic owes a lot to a hostile work environment by Stoatsandwich, the first chapter of which which helped me discover my love for asshole spanking.  
> This fic also owes a lot to the person who started me on the path to loving angsty predicament bondage. You don't know me but I love you.
> 
> Eating raw liver or drinking raw liver juice was the only treatment for Steve's pernicious anaemia in his childhood. Within his lifetime (his pre-freeze life time) the treatment progressed from raw liver to liver concentrate and injectable liver extracts.

Steve tried to stifle a whimper as the HYDRA agent fucking his ass stilled and pulled his dick out, painting Steve's ass and back with his come. Steve's hole was slack and gaping after taking who knows how many dicks, sloppy and fucked out and drooling. He tried to clench down against the humiliating trickling of come out of his used hole, but it was useless, and his face flushed with shame as his hole quivered and leaked uncontrollably, twitching and flaring like it was begging for more dick instead of trying to close itself up.

"Oh, look at that Cap." Rumlow drawled. "Your slutty little cunt can't even close up anymore, can it? It suits you, Rogers. You're such a whore, and your slack little pussy is gaping and begging for it."  
Steve squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face away, shame crawling up his spine.

Rumlow shoved Steve's head to the ground so his ass would be presenting itself upwards as Rumlow slapped Steve right over his slack hole, the impact shooting through Steve like a spark of lightening. Steve whined before he could stop himself.

"Tighten up!" Rumlow reprimanded, raining progressively more vicious slaps over Steve's already tender and painful asshole, taking no notice of Steve's bitten off cries and half stifled pleas. Steve tried to tighten up, tried to clench the aching muscle and seal himself shut so Rumlow would cease his spanking, but his anus was totally wrecked, the muscle lax and ruined from being reamed out too hard for too long with too many toys and dicks and stun batons, the sphincter stretched and abused until it was completely destroyed.

"Or is it that you like having your slut hole gaping all open and inviting?" Rumlow baited as he landed another burst of quick, sharp slaps dead centre over Steve's hole, which was still twitching and trying ineffectually to clench itself shut in protection. The irritated ring of flesh was already swollen and puffy from the dicks it had taken earlier, but the spanking turned it even redder, open and trembling and trying to swell shut, even though a little more swelling or puffiness wouldn't do much at all to close up a gape that wide and that sloppy.

"No?" Rumlow continued, grinning. "You don't like having your little pink hole all fucked out and sloppy?"  
Steve clenched his fists tight together and tried to grit his teeth, but he couldn't stop a soft whimpered "no" from escaping his lips. He meant it as a plea for mercy or at least respite, but Rumlow took it as an answer to his question.

"Aww, that's okay, baby." Rumlow said. "You should have told me before we went and reamed you open, but I'm a good guy, Rogers, so I'll help you close up again. It's our bad, really. I should have remembered that worthless cocksluts like you need to work on keeping their holes tight, or no one would want to fuck them anymore. It's okay, slut, we'll close you right up."

"N-no, please." Steve couldn't stop himself from begging when he saw Rumlow producing the riding crop. It wasn't particularly ominous, compared to the gun that he'd been forced to take at one point or the numerous stun batons discharged over his naked body before the fight had been fucked out of him, but it was an incongruously unthreatening implement, given that Steve was in one of the tightest spots he'd ever been trapped in.

"Shhh shhhh" Rumlow soothed. "It's alright, Cap, I'll make sure you're all swollen up tight again. I'm really good at it you see. I've kept your little boyfriend tight til now, and he's been having his ass regularly wrecked for seventy odd years."

A lance of anger shot like lightening through the fuzzy haze of humiliation and shame clouding Steve's mind. The restraints on his wrists were heavy magnetic cuffs, and the dank underground cell he was being held in was outfitted with practical bars and a heavy duty lock. Businesslike. But the riding crop was gleaming black leather, the kind you'd find in expensive boutique adult stores, an absolute non sequitur in this environment. They couldn't have bought it just to fuck with Steve, and it wasn't until Rumlow mentioned Bucky that it occurred to Steve that the crop and the toys they'd used on Steve's ass and the silver clamps on Steve's nipple and the spreader between his thighs might have been used on someone else first. The rage swelled up behind Steve's throat and emerged as a vicious snarl.

"Aww, Cap." Rumlow's shit eating grin was just begging for his nose to get broken. "Don't be like that. He loves it. Begs for all those dicks in his ass fucking him open and then begs to be closed up so his ass wouldn't stop being useful. He loves being a good little toy, don't you see?. Rollins punched two fists up his ass at the last New Year's party, and I whipped his hole so good after he held three litres of an oil enema for half an hour before a drop leaked. Of course, I'd told him to hold it for forty five minutes, so I had to punish him and then make him do it again. He cried real pretty when I broke out the chilli peppers."

"Stop it" Steve gritted out. "Fuck you Rumlow, just fucking stop it."  
Rumlow laughed, deep and throaty with genuine amusement.

"I should bring him in." Rumlow mused. "Get your loverboy to spread his sweet little cheeks and show you what good care I take of his ass. Yes, I think that would be fun. You used to be best friends, I'm sure he wouldn't mind joining in on your playtime."

Despair and desperation washed through Steve's body, drawing his muscles taut. "No, please, Rumlow, please, leave him out of this." Steve begged, his pride shredded like tissue paper at the first threat to Bucky. But Rumlow ignored him and snapped his fingers at one of the labcoat wearing techs.

"You, go fetch the Asset. Dress him up real pretty for his little boyfriend here, why don't you."

"Sir," the tech said nervously. "The Director said that the Asset was to be left alone after the STIKE teams finished using him in the break room."

Rumlow make an impatient noise. "Go request permission, then. The Director's not gonna say no to seeing their heartwarming reunion after all these years."

"Yessir." The tech said, and skittered out of the room.

Steve wanted to scream, to shout obscenities, but Bucky was in the hands of these people, and Rumlow, the sadistic bastard, would know that hurting Bucky would break Steve a lot faster than hurting Steve himself.

"Please, Rumlow." Steve begged. "Please don't bring him into this. I'll do anything, anything you want, please, just not Bucky."

Rumlow leaned down and slapped Steve hard enough to throw him off his knees. The spreader bar between Steve's legs hindered his balance, and Steve toppled gracelessly onto his ass, stifling a pained whimper as it jostled his sloppy anus.

"Position!" Rumlow barked at the STRIKE members beside Steve. They hauled him to his knees again. It was oddly comical, the sight of them hitching up their falling pants after bending over to pick Steve off the ground. Every man in the room had their pants unzipped and their dick out, but they were all otherwise fully clothed. Steve's suit and underwear had all been taken, and he was totally naked except for a collar and the toys decorating him, and the harness for his shield which some perverse STRIKE goon had made him put back on after they'd taken the rest of his clothes.

"See, Cap, I don't think you really understand how this works." Rumlow said. "You don't get to make bargains with me. I'm the one pulling the strings, and I do whatever the fuck I want to you and your boyfriend, and all you're gonna do is spread your legs like a good little bitch and take it, and when you talk, you'd better be begging for more. And maybe, only maybe, if you are a good enough comedump and I've gotten what I wanted, I might be generous enough to listen when you beg real slutty for a different way of being hurt."

Steve squeezed his eyes shut again to stop himself from glaring at Rumlow.

"P-please." He said, after a long pause. "Please — sir, I- I'll be a good little comedump." He said, trying not to grit his teeth in rage and humiliation. "Please, sir, won't you play with me and leave him alone? My- my hole is all open and loose and— and begging for you to beat it closed, sir, please."

Rumlow laughed, a full bellied laughter that echoed in the dank cell. Around him, the other HYDRA agents in the room all chuckled along.

"You learn quick, Captain." Rumlow said, his smile huge and blinding , his satisfaction at Steve's self-debasement almost effervescent. "Or maybe you learned to beg for it like a good girl when you were prancing around in tights and booty shorts as a showgirl, huh? Didja ever have to lie back and think of America?"

Steve swallowed an angry retort, biting down on his lip to keep from mouthing off.

"Please." He begged instead, trying to spread his legs further despite the spreader bar and casting his ass out. Rumlow laughed again, and graciously decided to humour Steve by giving his hole a hard smack with the riding crop.

"That's it, beg for it like a good little slut." Rumlow said, smirking his approval. "I knew you'd be a natural. Is it something in the serum, do you think, that makes you super soldiers such good whores?"

Steve bit his lip harder, and fixed his gaze on the floor, determined not to be goaded.

Rumlow circled around until he was behind Steve. "Look at that filthy cunt. I have my work cut out for me." Rumlow said, but this time to their audience. He prodded Steve's hole with the riding crop, then made a noise of irritation when it came away slimy with come. Rumlow wiped it off on Steve's flank. Just as Steve was about to break and tell Rumlow to get on with it already, footsteps sounded from down the hallway, and the tech from earlier returned with Bucky in tow.

Steve felt like he had been punched in the chest, or maybe his serum was failing and he was having an asthma attack. Joy at seeing Bucky's face and anger at Bucky's physical state warred within Steve. Once upon a time, seeing Bucky well fucked and naked but for combat boots and a muzzle and a length of pink ribbon would have sent a bolt of desire straight to Steve's gut, but now it just made Steve guilty and angry. Bucky followed the tech like a dog at heel. His face was covered by a muzzle, and above it his eyes as wild as the rest of him was docile. His nipples were red and swollen and painful looking, and his cock and balls had been tied with a ribbon bow like it was a present, limp and as red and sore as his nipples. The ribbon looped around his cock and balls like a figure of eight, with the bow at the twist, crushed by the weight of Bucky's limp cock, and at Rumlow's command, the tech murmured something to Bucky, and started tugging on his dick, until a mere few moments later the cock was hard despite how painful it had to be, and the big pink bow finally sat as it was meant to, jutting out sweet and delicate and mocking at the base of Bucky's cock, like he was a present being delivered to Steve by Rumlow and HYDRA.

Steve's heart thudded painfully in his chest, and he wanted to make some noise of protest, but all he could manage was a soft hurt whine in the back of his throat. Rumlow, whose attention had been taken up by Bucky's arrival, remembered what he'd had the Asset brought in for, and clicked his hand at Bucky.

"Come here, Asset." He commanded, and Bucky loped gracefully to his side as if his body wasn't covered with a mishmash of wounds from both rape and battle. "Bend over and show the Captain here what good care I take of your slutty pussy."  
Bucky's eyes were pleading and wild, but his body did not even hesitate for the slightest moment as he turned over and spread his legs, pulling his pink cheeks apart to reveal his swollen abused hole. It bore the signs of a brutal beating, red and puffy, striped with purple. It was inflamed and irritated, clenched so tight that Steve doubted it could take even a single slender finger without feeling like it was being torn apart. It was obvious from the come drying in Bucky's crack that he'd been just as well fucked as Steve was, and that his hole had been beaten closed as Steve's would be. Rumlow pressed his thumb against it, pushing down hard on the bruised and inflamed flesh. Steve could see Bucky's legs tremble, but his hands remained steady as he held his cheeks open and not a sound escaped from his muzzle.  
Rumlow made a maternal sort of tutting as he stroked his thumb in merciless circles over Bucky's wrecked asshole.

"Usually we fuck him open again after." Rumlow said conversationally to Steve. "Poor thing must be so confused. Probably wondering why we don't want him anymore. But since you begged so pretty, I figured that we'd save it for you instead. The Asset is a good boy, he probably won't begrudge you."

Steve was already flushed red all over from humiliation and anger and unwilling arousal, but he could have sworn that he flushed even redder under Bucky's gaze.

"T-thank you." Steve said, trying to blink back the tears prickling behind his eyes. Would Bucky even care that Steve was playing Rumlow's game to spare him more degradation? Or would Bucky be numb to it? The embarrassment of spreading his legs and begging for it like a needy bitch was nothing compared to the wave of despair that washed through him when Bucky's eyes passed over Steve without recognition. Bucky obviously didn't remember who Steve was, or that once upon a time Steve had knelt and spread his legs just like this, submitting and offering himself up to Bucky, except out of love and devotion and meant for Bucky alone. Bucky used to tease him and whisper in his ear about taking him to a back alley and whoring his ass out to a whole line up, charging a quarter a pop for it. Those threats of being made to spread it and take it good up his ass to make his share of the rent used to elicit spikes of guilty pleasure deep in his gut, and sometimes he would come from Bucky's cock in his ass and Bucky's voice in his ears and not a single bit of stimulation to his desperate drooling cock. Now, he was naked and vulnerable and sluttishly presented, same as Bucky was, same as he used to do for Bucky, only there was no affection or love or even recognition in Bucky's eyes. Steve felt bile rise up in his throat, and closed his eyes close against the hot tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

Rumlow made another of those disconcertingly maternal tutting noises. "Shh shhh." He soothed, unable to keep a hint of a grin from creeping into his voice. "Don't cry, Cap. I know you're frustrated, but I promise I'll give it to you real good. I'll even let your little boyfriend fuck you afterwards, how about that? Some nice tender love making to cheer you right up."  
Steve lived his life by being a stubborn little cuss and defiantly ignoring any voice of reason that whispered to him of things like self preservation and safety, but he was tired and defeated, so even as he felt like the world's biggest coward, he held his tongue and looked away from Bucky and Rumlow and fixed his eyes to the gleam of silver on his chest, the least of his degradations.

Rumlow didn't seem to mind Steve's lack of reaction. He ordered Steve to be brought to his feet and his cuffed wrists hung from the ceiling, balanced with spread legs on tip toes. Steve forced himself to comply, wary of the proprietary hand Rumlow kept on Bucky. Bucky was still in his position from earlier, bent over and spreading his cheeks, probably because he had not been given permission to move. His eyes were beginning to glitter with tears as Rumlow or one of the other agents would prod and play with his abused hole between bullying Steve into place and discussing the ways they wanted to hurt him.

Steve watched, apprehensive as Rumlow whispered something in Bucky's ear and Bucky dropped to his knees, crawling until he knelt in front of Steve. One of the grunts unbuckled the strap of Bucky's muzzle at Rumlow's command, revealing Bucky's lips, swollen and red and gleaming with drool, and a fat black rubber cock gag attached to the inside of the muzzle that had to have been shoved halfway down Bucky's throat. It was a wonder that Bucky hadn't gagged or choked or made the slightest sound the whole time he'd been in Steve's view. Or, it wasn't a wonder, really. Steve would bet his left arm that the sick fucks in front of him (or their predecessors) had trained Bucky to take it until he learned to stop gagging and choking and learned to suckle with silent acceptance instead. Jesus. And he'd thought the muzzle Bucky had been wearing on the bridge was bad.

Ignorant of the emotions he was stirring within Steve, Bucky inched forwards and craned his neck until he caught the head of Steve's half hard dick in his mouth, sucking with great skill and little enthusiasm. Steve tried to recoil, jerking his hips back, but Bucky seemed to have anticipated his reaction, because he merely leaned forwards and resumed sucking, only now Steve's ass was thrust as far out as he could manage in his current position, his back arched like he was presenting his ass in invitation.

"Asset, spread his cheeks for me." Rumlow commanded, swinging the riding crop carelessly in his hand as he circled around until he stood behind Steve. The hairs on the back on Steve's neck prickled in fear, and he was torn between staring wide eyed at what had become of his best friend and craning his neck around to see what Rumlow was doing. Steve decided against playing Rumlow's power game, and kept his eyes fixed to Bucky, because he still wasn't sure he wasn't imagining him, and he was afraid that despite the hot wet pleasure of Bucky's mouth around his rapidly hardening dick, Bucky would disappear again as soon as he left Steve's sights.

Steve's muscles tensed in anticipation as the crop cut through the air with a whoosh, only to stop short and land as a gentle tap on his hip. Rumlow laughed again. He faked Steve out with a few more taps, then just as Steve was about to relax, he landed a full strength smack, dead centre over Steve's hole. The crop was just a common sex toy, designed to sting and excite rather than hurt, but Steve's hole was so tender and Rumlow had put so much strength into the blow that for a moment, it felt like Steve's hole had been kissed by a fire-hot brand, pain burning and bursting like an exploding star, then fading to a dull tightness that throbbed in time with his heartbeat.

Steve cried out, more in surprise than anything else, then choked down a whimper as he realised that the instinctive forwards jerk of his hips had driven his cock hard down Bucky's throat. He quickly pulled back, which put his ass back on presentation again. Bucky continued suckling dutifully at his cock, not enough to make him come, but more than enough to make him hard and eager, more than enough to dull the pain throbbing between his spread cheeks until its edges blurred with pleasure. So that was why Rumlow had made Bucky suck him in this position. It was clever, he had to give it to the man. Steve had a choice between offering his ass to get whipped and shoving his cock down his Bucky's throat. Between asking for more pain and unwillingly receiving pleasure. Steve had to hold himself still from any instinctive flinching and hold his ass out like he was gagging to get it beaten, and it would be his choice to do so. Steve wanted to back further away from Bucky, but the chains holding him up didn't allow that much movement, and he was left to choose between degrading himself and degrading Bucky. It wasn't really a choice. He pushed his ass as far out as he was able and bit on his lip to stifle his cry when the next crack of the crop came, trying to relax and accept the pain and let it wash through him without jostling Bucky.

The blows rained down, building in speed and intensity until his hole was just one raw burning mass of pain, each blow biting through him until they all blurred together. Bucky's mouth was wet and warm around his dick, and the pleasure and the pain began to confuse him, until the impact of the crop on his hole made him feel like he was being fucked, the burn of pain working its way inside of him blurring with the pleasure until he was nothing but a mass of sensation, pain and pleasure and overwhelming shame lighting his every nerve on fire until he could hardly breathe or think, strung out on sensation and humiliation. Steve's hands were clenched tight, but the rest of him was relaxed as much as he could manage in an attempt to keep from flinching forwards, leaving him with nothing to tense against and no way to bear down against the pain, which made him feel even more helpless and unhinged. His soft grunts soon transformed into hitching sobs, powerlessness flooding through him until fat teardrops tracked down his face.

Steve wasn't sure how long it had been when Rumlow finally stopped beating him with the crop. He was trembling in his bonds, damp with sweat and tears and Bucky's spit. He felt lightheaded and wounded despite having walked off much worse. It took a moment for Steve to notice the lull in action, mind still fuzzy. He had a few moments to feel the creep of apprehension up his spine before a whistle cut through the air and a thin stripe of pain dug into him, pain exploding jagged and sharp, and Steve would have thought that he had been cut open, only there was no trickle of blood. Or at least not yet. The switch hurt more than the crop, sharper, more focused, a knife's edge slash of agony biting deep into the abused muscle of Steve's hole. Rumlow took his time with this new implement, giving Steve seconds between each blow to appreciate the depths and dimensions of his agony. The spaces in between were almost worse.

Steve wanted desperately to twitch away or at least clench up and hide his hole, but Bucky's mouth on his dick was a stern reminder and Bucky's hands on his cheeks pulled him open and exposed with an ungiving iron grip. Steve was trapped on all sides, unable to do anything but twitch his hole futilely and suffer through it, each bite of the switch driving out a louder and more desperate noise until he responded with sobs and soft wailing, a desperate noise tearing itself out of his throat with every new bruise.

He tried to keep quiet, but he was so helpless like this, all strung up and trapped, and he had nothing to push against or bite down on, so the noises kept emerging unbidden from his throat as he tried to orient himself against the dizzying spin of shame in his head, adrift and lost. His wailing grew louder and louder, until the noises of his yells and whines almost drowned out the cracking of the switch against his sore inflamed flesh and the wet noises of his cock in Bucky's mouth. Cloth ruffles and the whisper of skin on skin and the quiet grunts of HYDRA agents around him palming at their eager erections marked the brief seconds when Steve was allowed to be silent, until it didn't anymore, because Steve was crying with steady hitched sobs now, hurt noises escaping in a constant stream without being first prompted by a sharp impact. His lips were open as his jaw hung slack, saliva making the bruised flesh glisten, a little trail of drool snaking down the corner of his lips marking his incoherence. He alternated between hiding his face into a bicep and trying to muffle his voice, and shaking his head and trying to struggle against his pain in a way that didn't hurt Bucky. Steve knew oughtn't be this bothered by the pain. He'd had much worse picking fights in back alleys, to say nothing of the war. He'd come away from sparring and training exercises with more painful injuries. The pain of it was almost secondary to the degradation and the way Bucky looked at him with no recognition and was obedient and pliant in Rumlow's hands even as he was hurting, it all ate away at him, until he didn't know what to do except try and fail to contain his pathetic sobs.

This was nothing like when Bucky used to take him apart, back before the war, when he would be strung out and laid open and made to cry and tremble, pleasure and shame and love all twining deep into a golden liquid joy to pool in his gut, taking him up so high he was surprised he hadn't floated off the ground and into the stratosphere. The ugly shame of it now was like bubbling acid in his chest, eroding away at him until he was left with nothing, not his strength or stubbornness or stoicism or his hard earned combat skills, just vulnerable flesh and raw exposed nerves. He was trapped and pinned and completely helpless, and Bucky was half of what was keeping him trapped in the first place. He had a safeword all those years ago, and when he was too overwhelmed or ashamed he could simply whisper an incongruous "liver juice" and Bucky would stop and fuss over him contritely.

Now he couldn't even beg for Rumlow to stop for fear of what Rumlow would do to Bucky in his stead. He felt raw and expose, like an insect who had been pinned and was about to have its wings plucked off. The bite of the switch and the buzz on his skin were secondary— Steve was convinced that it was the sight of Bucky on his knees more than any other thing that made his tears flow uncontrollably down his face. He was so angry, was the thing. It was bad enough that Bucky didn't recognise Steve or that Bucky now had a metal arm or that he apparently had been turned into a weapon of HYDRA for all these years while Steve slept blissfully in the arctic ice or wallowed blindly in his misery at Bucky's death. No, the worst of it was that Rumlow had reduced Bucky to just another thing pinning Steve in place, the world's deadliest assassin being used for nothing more than his warm wet mouth. Bucky was just an object to them, and if Rumlow didn't want to play his mind games with Steve using the face of his formerly deceased best friend, then Bucky as he was, on his knees with his mouth warm and wet and open, could probably have been replaced with a toy or some more bindings and Steve would still be forced to stick his ass out with his cheeks spread open. Steve knew that it was hardly his own fault that Bucky had become the Winter Soldier, but those old self recriminations of if only he had caught Bucky and if only he had been faster or better, they all came rushing right back, this time coupled with thoughts of how he hadn't even looked, hadn't even tried to search for Bucky's body. If he hadn't been so damn eager to martyr himself, he could have made it off the plane and he would have had opportunity to rescue Bucky.

He was angry, but it was a helpless kind of rage, the kind that had made him surly and brittle, back before the serum. he hadn't felt like this for a long time, not since he had stepped out of that metal coffin a whole foot taller. It was like being struck back down to nothing. Forget Captain America or the serum or being a decorated war hero or saving the world. He was nothing, he had been brought back down to nothing, and all Rumlow had to do to put him there was spank him a few times and threaten him with a blowjob from the man who had taught Steve how good getting his dick sucked could feel.  
Steve wanted to beg, wanted to writhe around in pain, wanted to pretend it all wasn't happening and retreat into himself. But Bucky's unyielding grip and Bucky's wet mouth and Bucky's helpless terrified eyes kept him grounded in the moment, unable to struggle or move or even to beg. What would he beg for? If Rumlow wasn't playing with Steve, he would be playing with Bucky, so all Steve could beg for was more and harder and don't stop. Steve shivered in his bonds and sobbed inconsolably, eyes squeezed tight shut and lashes damp and heavy with tears.

"Look at you, Cap." Rumlow said in the next pause in Steve's beating. "Crying like a little bitch. What happened to all your posturing, tough guy? Still think you're hot shit?" Steve buried his face against his arm and sobbed in response.

Rumlow tsked, obviously dissatisfied with Steve's response. Steve heard the noise of the switch being set down and the rustle of Rumlow's clothes, then screamed in shock as the unyielding blunt end of a stub baton was pressed against hole and turned on. Steve's hole was already painful and raw from the rape and the beatings, but the electricity that ran through him burned him until it set his hole on fire, agony fizzling around his insides until his anus was almost numb with the overwhelming pain. Rumlow withdrew the baton after a second, satisfied with Steve's scream. Steve panted, limp in his bonds, then noticed that he had been writhing away from the source of pain, and that Bucky was quietly and unobtrusively gagging on his cock. He snapped his hips backwards, and Rumlow took this as a signal for more.

The baton returned to Steve's hole, this time penetrating it with the first two inches of its length. When Rumlow turned the current on, Steve's hole contracted hard against the unyielding mass of the baton, forced by the electricity to clench down too hard until Steve's sphincter was hurting itself against the baton's hard surface. Steve's scream this time was muffled by his bicep, but it was still loud and desperate. Rumlow kept him writhing on the baton for about six or seven seconds before he turned it off. Steve had tried to move away again, and Bucky was patiently deepthroating him. Steve returned to position, and Rumlow turned the baton back on.

They repeated this dance four or five more times, Rumlow keeping the stun baton on for longer and longer, until Steve's screams became hoarse and weak, and he learned to control himself so he didn't try to get away from the source of his pain. Bucky's eyes were wet with tears and his drool trailed down his chin, all marks of Steve's failure. Rumlow tsked when Steve's hips only jerked minutely when shocked, and removed the baton. Steve panted, every inhale of air rasping against his sore throat, every shiver of his weak legs jostling the mass of pain centred on his poor abused hole. After a second of fiddling and a soft ominous click from the stun baton, it returned, this time pressed deeper into his hole until it saw just deep enough to prod at his prostate. When Rumlow turned it on, Steve realised distantly that he must have upped the voltage, the thought flashing through his mind as he screamed and his hips jerked forwards, his hole and his prostate all contracting until he was face fucking Bucky ruthlessly, trying to get away from the pain. He must have ejaculated, because his prostate and his urethra both felt like they had been scraped raw with sandpaper, and there was come on the corner of Bucky's mouth as he gagged and drooled, but Steve felt none of the release or the pleasure, only pain as it tore at him, making him scream and scream and scream until it was gone, and blissfully he was left only to tremble and sob. It was difficult to tell, given that Steve's insides were still slimy from all the come that had been shot into him, but Steve thought that his hole might have bled from how hard it squeezed down against the unyielding baton.

"I think you're about tight enough to fuck again." Rumlow announced, prodding at the swollen red thing that had once been Steve's tight pink hole. Steve sobbed. Rumlow pressed his stun baton to Steve's perineum just behind his balls and turned it on, causing Steve to scream and thrash again, spurts of come shooting like shards of glass through his urethra and into Bucky's convulsing throat.

"Aren't you going to thank me for taking good care of your dirty cunt, captain?" Rumlow asked with his shit eating grin, the baton still pressed threateningly behind Steve's balls. "Fuck you." Steve croaked, the echo of lightening still buzzing in his body making him careless.

Rumlow grinned and turned the stun baton on again. When Steve stopped screaming, Rumlow remarked, "if you don't wan't to play, I could always have some fun with your boyfriend instead." Steve's head shot up, and through the fog of pain clouding his thoughts, he remembered why he had been playing along up until now.

"I'm sorry." He whispered through the burning protest of his vocal cords. "Thank you, please, Rumlow, thank you."  
Rumlow grinned and ran a proprietary hand down Steve's trembling, sweaty flank. Then he set aside the baton and began prodding Steve's hole, pressing a finger against the swollen trembling muscle and grinning when it entered with difficulty, the burning hot flesh around it tight and throbbing. Steve whined. The breach of the finger was nothing compared to the agony of the stun baton, but it still felt like his ass was being split open again. Worse, even, because the first time Rumlow and his goons had split his backside open, it at least hadn't been this over-sensitive screaming ring of pain that sent jolts through him every time he breathed or twitched to hard, to say nothing of the agonising pressure of a finger or the burn of its stretch. Steve sobbed, a full heaving motion of chest, tears streaming once again down his face as he felt the blunt wet head of Rumlow's cock pressing at his entrance.

"Please, please." He begged, face scrunched up against the agony. The words had slipped out of his mouth before he'd realised he was saying them, and he immediately regretted it.

"Please what, slut?" Rumlow teased, running his hand over Steve's clamped nipples as he kept his cock pressed to Steve's hole without pushing inside. Steve wanted to beg please no, and for a reprieve, but Bucky's mouth was still suckling painfully at his sensitive soft cock, so instead he gritted his teeth and begged, "please, fuck me."

"Good boy, Cap. You're such a good little slut." Rumlow praised with a parody of affection, flicking one of Steve's clamped nipples. Steve bit off a scream, shocked at this new unfamiliar pain, and Rumlow chuckled and flicked at the other. Then, his blunt cock head was pressing inside of Steve, slow but firm and inexorable. Steve's mouth opened in a soundless yell, eyes rolling back and fists clenching. It was like a hot poker had been shoved inside, and when Rumlow started fucking him open, the friction was unbearable. Steve had hated the humiliating pleasure of a cock plowing into him and grinding against his prostate the first time he'd been fucked open, but now he almost wished for the shame of that instead. The burn was pure agony, each long slow thrust a jagged knife slicing another wound into his insides. Steve bit the flesh of his bicep to try keep quiet against the assault, but muffled sobs and whines still escaped unbidden, and Rumlow chuckled at the sounds.

"It's alright whore, no need to be embarrassed." He whispered soothingly into Steve's ear. "Let me hear your moans. I want to know how good I make you feel." Steve reluctantly stopped hiding his face against his arm, and with Rumlow's next brutal slow thrust, a high pitched moan escaped from his mouth. It was a moan of pure agony, but against the wet squelch of Rumlow's dick in his ass and the slap of Rumlow's skin against his, it sounded sluttish and desperate, like he was begging for more instead of begging for a reprieve. "That's a good whore." Rumlow crooned into Steve's ear. He sped up the pace, snapping his hips hard and fast until the invasion of his cock in Steve's ass stopped feeling like a series of knife jabs and started feeling like one long painful burn. Steve sobbed and moaned, trying to relax his hole and spread himself wider to lessen the friction, but his hole was tight from swelling more than from then clench of his sphincter, and all he managed was to twitch his hole welcomingly. Rumlow drove into him furiously, yanking on Steve's clamped tits with one hand and occasionally flicking Steve's balls or scratching a nail over his raw swollen rim with the other. Steve wailed and wailed as he was fucked, Rumlow's cock bruising him and feeling like it was twice it's actual girth.

Rumlow gripped Steve's hips with both hands, then slammed into him once, twice, thrice, then he was shooting his burning hot load into Steve's sore ass. Rumlow withdrew after a moment, not bothering to zip himself back up.

"Floor's open." Rumlow said to their eager audience. "Cap's all yours."

A circle formed around Steve, with a gap where Bucky knelt. The HYDRA agents didn't ignore Bucky, as some of them would stroke a hand over him or tug teasingly on his hair, or even nudge him between his ass cheeks with a boot, but their interest in him was fleeting. They groped at Steve, tugging on his clamped nipples and massaging his tits, shoving their fingers into his mouth and flicking at his balls. A cock worked its way into his ass, fucking him quick and hard and dirty. Steve sobbed as he was teased and pinched and fondled as the men all waited impatiently for their turn. His ass was on fire and his tits were tight and painful and someone was flicking and squeezing his balls hard enough to bruise. A tongue licked at his armpit, then trailed wet and hot over his nipple. The clamp was tugged off, and his nipple was sucked until the blood rushed back in a flood of agony. Someone was fondling his dick even as it sat half hard and painful in Bucky's mouth, prodding at it and slipping a finger alongside it into Bucky. His hair was being pulled back and his throat bitten into, then he was being choked, blood pounding in his ears as the cock in his ass tore at him mercilessly until it spurted out its cum and he was released, left to pant and sob and whine as another cock took it's place, this one shorter but fatter than the last.

Steve wanted to retreat into himself, the kind of voluntary dissociation he perfected first when his chronic pains flared up and then after the serum when morphine only numbed the pain of gut wounds a little bit and he sometimes found himself tied to a chair being interrogated by Nazis. But unlike the first time when they'd fucked him with this full lineup, Bucky was still kneeling at his feet, and Steve couldn't tear himself away. Steve was anchored firmly in his body as he was ravaged and used thoroughly for a second time, made to bear the touch of countless hands on his body's and an unending line of hard dicks in his burning hole with his full attention. He became a raw exposed nerve, helpless to the pain inflicted on him, made to feel every sensation thrust upon him too keenly with his superhuman sensitivity. Steve's eyes had run dry, but he couldn't stop sobbing. His throat had been screamed raw and he was reduced to soft hitching grunts. He still did his best to stick his ass out and not to push himself deeper down Bucky's throat but the rest of him was limp against his bonds and the hands tugging and pulling at every inch of him. Someone took the spreader bar off him so they could lift one of his legs as they slammed into him.

When the last of them finished in his ass, his hole was almost numb. If he even so much as twitched, fresh jolts of pain would shoot through him, but if he kept still, his hole was mostly only burned at the edges. Rumlow made a return, bending down to tug Bucky's hair and pull him off Steve's dick, which had unwillingly hardened once again.

"You took it like a good slut, Cap, so we'll give you a reward before we send you to the electric chair." Rumlow said, smiling. For some reason, the others in the room all tittered with amusement at this statement. "You can make love with your boyfriend one last time. I'll even let you decide if you wanna be top or bottom."

The offer of this decision was what made Steve realise with mounting horror that he had been thinking of Bucky as a mindless thing to fuck the same way Rumlow and his goons did, as a restraint keeping him obedient or a predicament to reinforce his humiliation. Here Rumlow was, playing mind games with Steve and using Bucky a game piece, and here Steve was, playing his game, even if he was loosing, looking at Bucky's like he was a pawn rather than a player.

"Bottom." Steve said, trying to keep his voice even. Bucky's hole had been bruised and swollen when Rumlow had made him show Steve. It probably burnt as bad as Steve's. "Come on, Buck, remember when we used to do this?" He said, looking Bucky in the eye and speaking directly to him for the first time since Bucky had entered the room. "I used to spread myself real eager for you, remember that?" Steve ignored the mocking laughter from their audience. "Come on, once more for old time's sake, huh?" Bucky only stared at him, eyes wide, and it wasn't until Rumlow gave him an order to 'go ream out Cap's sloppy cunt' that he moved.

"Give it to him good, Asset." Rumlow grinned. "Show him how much you love him, huh?"

Bucky stood up, releasing his grip on Steve's cheeks. He circled around until he stood behind Steve. Steve heard the sound of Bucky tugging on his dick, the soft whisper of the ribbon being untied and slithering to the ground, then felt Bucky pressing into him. The shape and feel of him was terribly familiar even through the cruel aching in his asshole, and it was the relief of familiarity and homecoming rather than the agony of penetration that made Steve start crying again. In front of Steve, Rumlow was running his mouth off about how good he was to the Asset to let him have their sloppy left overs, and wasn't it just such a treat for the Asset to be the one doing the fucking for once? But Steve ignored Rumlow.

"Bucky." He said softly enough that only someone with enhanced sensed would hear. "Bucky, please, remember me? It's your friend Steve. It's your Stevie, Buck." Bucky gave no sign that he heard Steve, fucking in and out of Steve brutally and mechanically. At Rumlow's command, he closed his metal hand around Steve's dick, tugging firmly enough to ride the edge between pleasure and pain.

"Please, Buck." Steve begged, with the same soft murmur, keeping his head down so Rumlow would not see his lips move. "Remember when you used to tease me about whoring me out to a whole line up? You always said you never could go through with it because you wanted me to belong to you and you only. Well I've taken more dicks today that I can count, but that doesn't mean I don't still belong to you. I'm still yours, Buck. At the end of the day, no matter what we've done or what we've been through, I'll always be yours." Steve's voice was gentle and pleading and hypnotic in it's honesty. It might have been Steve's imagination, but he could have sworn the flesh hand holding his hip tightened ever so slightly. "I'm yours Buck. Jesus, Buck, I love you and I'm yours, please Buck." Steve could feel his balls tighten and his gut tense as his orgasm built up. "I'm yours" he repeated softly, then he was coming. When Rumlow saw Steve's head fall backwards and his dick begin to pulse, he barked a command and Bucky stiffened as he started coming too, dick twitching and pulsing inside Steve. Steve's hole was stuffed full of come, sloshing and gushing and dripping with it, but he could have sworn that Bucky's jizz was burning against his insides as it marked him in a way none of the HYDRA goons could. Steve slumped for a moment in his bonds as he waited for Bucky to finish coming and withdraw. Come slid slick and slimy down Steve's thigh after Bucky pulled out. Steve was gaping again. There was a soft rustle as Bucky picked up the ribbon on the ground and tied it back around his dick. Then he circled back and stood next to Rumlow, standing by for his next order.

With his heart pounding almost in his throat, Steve straightened, standing as steadily as he could manage, and took a final desperate gamble.

"Liver juice." Steve said, loud and clear, his voice carrying throughout the whole of the dank dingy cell. He stared into Bucky's eyes. "Liver juice." He repeated again, softer but no less firmly. Bucky's face contorted, his eyebrows drawing together and his mouth falling open. There was some speck of his former self emerging, and his metal arm whirred and shifted as his spine tensed and his hands clenched. Then he relaxed again. Rumlow advanced upon Steve, sure that Steve had tried something funny.

"He's not gonna remember you whatever you say." Rumlow sneered. "His brains have been scrambled better than the eggs you had for breakfast."

Just as Steve thought that Rumlow was right and that he had failed, Bucky swung his right fist into the back of Rumlow's head and, in the same motion, snapped the chains holding Steve up with his left. The cell exploded into chaos as men with their pants almost literally around their ankles were mowed down by a pair of naked and furious supersoldiers. They managed to strip Rumlow and another one of the STRIKE members of their clothes and collected as many weapons as they could carry, then Bucky punched through the locking mechanism of the cell's door, and they were out, taking out the guards outside and dropping every HYDRA agent in their way with deadly efficiency. Steve's shield was sitting just outside of the cell's door, and he spared a sardonic thought of thanks for the idiot who had thought he looked better with his shield harness framing his shoulders.

Bucky's fighting style had changed, but Steve could still mostly anticipate his actions, and the pair of them worked together like a not particularly well oiled but still mostly operational machine. Alarms only started ringing after they had broken out of the facility and emerged outside into the parking lot of a building with the logo of a bank emblazoned on all of the doors. They stared at each other for a moment, and Steve was sure that Bucky was about to bolt or strike Steve down or break down into pieces, but Maria Hill chose that exact moment to appear with Sam and Natasha in a nondescript grey Toyota sedan. Sam sat in the passenger seat and Natasha sat behind Hill, and they both had guns out while Hill had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand by her shoulder holster.

"Don't shoot!" Steve hissed urgently. "Bucky helped me escape."

Bucky tensed, but did not otherwise move. After a moment, Steve opened the car door and climbed inside.

"I don't know who this Bucky is." Bucky said, but docilely climbed into the backseat after Steve. "I just know that liver juice is a passcode for an order to override all current orders and objectives and provide assistance."

"It was our safeword." Steve said, mindful of the attention the other three were paying them. "I suppose that was what it meant, but it wasn't a pass code or an order, not really."

Bucky looked terribly confused. "But, that is a passcode. You programmed it into me. It might be old programming but I still remember you programming me with it. Liver Juice is a trigger code to stop what I am doing and help Steve. You're Steve, that's your code name, yes? You have the authority to use the code, so you must be my original handler Steve. That is the only person with authority to use that trigger phrase."

Steve's face pinched into am unhappy expression. "I'm Steve, but that's not a code name. My name is Steve Grant Rogers, and your name is James Buchanan Barnes. I am your friend, not your handler."

Bucky's expression was even more bewildered. "Friend? Wh- that's not correct. The Asset responds only to the orders of authorised handlers. The Asset only interacts with authorised members of HYDRA. The Asset does not accept orders from those without correct authorisation."

Steve choked back tears. "It's okay if you don't remember being my friend, Bucky." He said. "I - even if you don't remember me, I'm still with you 'til the end of the line."

There was a moment of silence as Bucky's eyes went wild and unfocused, and he froze in his seat. After a second, he looked at Steve again, with wide disbelieving eyes. "S-Steve?" He said uncertainly.

Steve could feel his smile threatening to split his face. "Yeah Buck, it's me."

"I- I thought you were...smaller." Bucky said with a frown, trying to chase the memory of the bony blond man he could have sworn was the same person as the man beside him.

"I thought you were dead." Steve replied thickly, and Bucky's eyes widened again with the onslaught of yet another memory.

"You-you joined the army." Bucky said, testing out the idea.

"Yeah Buck, I sure did." Steve confirmed, and slumped down in relief. Beside him, Bucky didn't look anymore relaxed, but the furrow between his eyebrows eased and his eyes were no longer wild and terrified they way they had been when Steve first saw him on the bridge or when the tech had lead him into Steve's holding cell.

Natasha and Sam did not put their weapons away, but they lowered them minutely, and Hill returned her hand to the gearstick and started to drive.

"There's someone you need to see." Hill said.

Steve looked enquiringly at Natasha, who was sitting beside him. "Don't look at me." Natasha said.

"Your friend Hill here was disguised as one of the soldiers guarding us in the van." Sam said. "We got out, but we've been tailing you since then. It took a while to get this close to the building without being detected. We were hoping to break you out before they finished monologuing and fed you to the sharks."

"Not monologuing" Bucky interjected, "no sharks." His eyes went unfocused as he reported tonelessly: "Director Alexander Pierce issued orders for Captain Steven Rogers, code name Captain America, Level Six target, to be transferred to STRIKE Team Alpha leader Level Eight Agent Brock Rumlow and thirty five HYDRA agents above clearance Level Seven of his choosing to break in Rogers' tight little fuck hole and teach him how to take dick like a good cockslut and then transferred to Asset Maintenance teams Alpha through Gamma to be wiped and reprogrammed into a HYDRA Asset. Hail HYDRA" A pause, then, "Director Pierce has given orders for the Asset to assist Agent Rumlow in any capacity required for the interrogation of Captain Rogers. Authorise switch to Protocol Beta, passcode Satin. You are to wear your pretty pink ribbon around your pretty pink dick and be a good little slut for Agent Rumlow and his men. Hail HYDRA."

No one spoke after Bucky finished reciting the orders. The car was terribly silent. Bucky looked nervous, as if he knew that he had said something upsetting, somehow, but he wasn't sure what it was and how he would be punished. Steve squeezed his eyes shut. He suddenly remembered that in the rush of the escape, Bucky hadn't gotten a chance to remove the ribbon tied around his cock. Steve also suddenly felt the tug of his one remaining nipple clamp, also neglected in the flurry of action. Steve took a deep breath, trying to pretend that the screaming ache of his asshole wasn't coming back to him as his adrenaline levels dropped.

"How bout we talk about it later." Steve suggested. Sam, Natasha and Hill exchanged meaningful glances, but they showed their silent agreement by turning the topic of conversation to updates of the information Hill had shared with them in Steve's absence and rummaging around Hill's first aid kit for bandages when Natasha's shoulder wound bled through both its dressing and her shirt.

HYDRA still needed to be stopped. The whole world was at stake. They would worry about it later. There was no other choice.

 

 

Epilogue: Twelve Months Later.

Steve and Bucky were cuddling up to each other on their big squashy couch, ignoring the nature documentary playing on the television in favour of making out in the damp and cheesy style perfected by fumbling teenagers everywhere. Bucky was lying almost completely on top of Steve, pinning him down with his deliciously solid presence and his big metal arm. He licked his way into Steve's mouth and tugged at Steve's bottom lips gently with his teeth. Steve moaned happily, and Bucky smiled against Steve's mouth.

"Hey pretty baby," Bucky crooned. "You wanna go steady with me?"

Steve laughed, then kissed Bucky again. "Of course I will, Buck." Steve said. "You know I'm always a sure thing."

They made out for a few more seconds, then Bucky pulled back and said, "oh, good, so does that mean you're not gonna wait for the third date to put out?"

Steve laughed, and smacked a stupid wet kiss on Bucky's cheek. "What kinda girl do you take me for, Bucky Barnes?" Steve said in mock recrimination. "I am saving myself for marriage."

Bucky nipped at his ear, pushing a hand up under Steve's shirt to fondle his nipples. "Aw, baby, don't be like that." He said teasingly. "Come on, just a little bit. Just the tip, babe." Steve cackled and elbowed him, momentarily ruining the mood.

"I can't believe this is how you managed to snag so many pretty girls." Steve said. "Just the tip, really?"  
Bucky hummed. "Well, you know what they say." Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Do enlighten me, Buck." He said drily.

"Well, I have no idea actually, on account of being the world's sexiest amnesiac, but I'm sure it was something witty that would have charmed a girl's socks right off."

"More than just the socks, I'd think." Steve said drolly. He was grinning.

"Nnnngh" Bucky mumbled, leaning in for another slow lush kiss. "So baby, you wanna go all the way with me tonight? No blowjobs, I promise." His fingers tugged at the drawstrings of Steve's ugly grey sweatpants.  
It took a moment for Steve to realise that Bucky was serious. He paused, then smacked Bucky's hand rather ineffectually, on account of it being metal.

"Bucky, I'm still not really sure we should—" Steve said.

"I am." Bucky interrupted, smiling. "Come on, Stevie, it's not like we've never done it before, it's way too late to save yourself for marriage."

Steve frowned. "It's- I'm-" he said, trying to gather his thoughts as Bucky breathed wet and hot into the shell of Steve's ear. "What if it triggers you?" Steve said, trying half heartedly to squirm away. "Have you talked to your shrink about this?" Bucky's tongue traced the curve of Steve's ear, the. His teeth caught the delicate cartilage and nibbled gently. Steve tried to suppress a shivery moan, and failed spectacularly.

Bucky snorted. "I've done nothing but talk to my shrink for the past ten months. It came up once or twice or ten times." He said. "I'm tired of talking, Steve. I am a man of action. I wanna do something. Or rather, I wanna do you."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I still really think—"

"C'mon Stevie." Bucky said, turning on the full wattage of his trade mark ladykiller grin. Steve rolled his eyes again to show that it didn't impress him, even if he went melty and gooey on the inside. "If you aren't ready or if you don't wanna then it's fine, but don't hold back for my sake. It's been a year since our daring escape from HYDRA. It's practically my new birthday. Come on Steve, you wouldn't leave your fella hanging on his birthday, would you?"  
Steve frowned dubiously at him, but as always, he folded like a deck of wet cards under the force of Bucky's smiling enthusiasm.

"Fine." Steve said, feeling kind of weird about being the voice of reason and responsibility for once. The only place where Steve was the most responsible person in the room was when he was with the Avengers, and Steve didn't see any of his team mates hiding behind the sofa. "But if you need to stop at any time, you have to let me know." Steve added, just to be firm.

Bucky's grin nearly split his stupidly handsome mug in two. "I know, I know. Same to you." he said, insinuating one of his legs against Steve's crotch. "Liver juice, right?"

Far away, in an ugly skyscraper ruining the Manhattan skyline, two members of Tony Stark's crack team of elite private security experts froze in their seats in front of a bank of sleek futuristic monitors, then pointedly turned down the volume in their headphones as on one of the screens a pair of grey sweatpants flew over the couch and draped over the lens of the last camera bugging the room with unsettling accuracy.

"Mm, ah, yeah, I'm so close, Buck," moaned the voice of Security Person One's childhood hero.

"Jesus, you're so hot like this, Stevie, all eager and needy and gagging for it." Hissed the voice of the man who had inspired the design for Security Person Two's favourite teddy bear that he certainly didn't still sleep with. He definitely wasn't ever going to sleep with it again, that was for sure. They pulled their headphones off entirely when the mics all squealed loudly and fell silent, cutting off just as Captain America, Avenger, decorated war hero and socialist radical on twenty six different governmental watch lists (including one for eco-terrorism) and the bane of super villains and evil organisations everywhere whined and shouted "Bucky I'm gonna-"

Sixteen floors above them, in the penthouse suite, Tony Stark turned the volume up and yelled in frustration when even his technological genius couldn't remotely reactivate the fried mics.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at sadtrashbuckybarnes  
> Find me on the trash meme by dangling some stale banana bread on a fishing pole and waiting for the third raccoon that comes to investigate.


End file.
